


New Bonds

by vassalady



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Peggy Carter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Bonding, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Gift Fic, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Verse, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Tumblr: omegasteveficexchange, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve looks for Peggy, only to find she's rutting. He's willing to help, but it ends up as more than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Bonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MasFawkes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasFawkes/gifts).



> This is for masfawkes for the Omega Steve Fic Exchange, who prompted, "A reverse of the normal 'omega gone into heat unprepared', whomever Steve's alpha is (or future alpha) goes into rut without realizing how close it was to happening, and Steve more than happily jumps on that grenade."
> 
> Thanks to Twisha for helping me with this!

With the day’s training ended, Steve and his fellow recruits made their exhausted way back to the barracks. Every inch of Steve ached, and he looked forward to the brief and somewhat scrub down they’d get in the shower.

If he did make it overseas, these showers would be luxury. Steve was going to enjoy them while he could.

He got a couple whistles from Hodge, some snide remark about needing to stay home instead of being out there on the field. The jibe was at his size, how he was so scrawny, no alpha would want him. He was even more useless as a scrawny omega soldier. There wasn’t any law prohibiting male omegas in combat. Hodge was just an asshole.

Steve was one of the last to exit the showers. He shivered as he redressed in his off hours uniforms, but he was clean, and the uniform was clean. Little luxuries.

The men were allowed to spend their free time until curfew as they pleased, provided they stayed in camp and obeyed regulations. Steve had a stack of military strategy books tucked underneath his cot, but he was in the middle of one that was exceptionally dull. Besides, Hodge and his goons were probably in the barracks, and although they didn’t do anything than talk big, Steve wouldn’t mind avoiding them for one evening.

That was why he was all to happy to jog over to Dr. Erskine when Erskine waved him over.

“Steve,” Erskine said with a quick smile. “Ah, have you seen Agent Carter anywhere?”

“No. She left training early, but I don’t know where-”

“Ah, yes, yes.” Erskine shook his head. “Oh, Phillips is waiting for me, if you see Agent Carter, could you please tell her I need to talk to her as soon as possible.”

“Yes, sir.”

Erskine patted his coat as if looking for something. “Ah, good boy. Have a good evening.”

“Good evening.” Steve nodded to Erskine. He had once tried to salute, but Erskine wasn’t military personnel, and he seemed to have a strange aversion to military protocol, despite working side by side with them every day. 

Erskine nodded back, and he turned to head toward the the mess hall.

Although Erskine hadn’t actually ordered Steve to look for Agent Carter, he took it as a suggestion. Erskine had said as soon as possible, after all.

Agent Carter stayed in the officers’ quarters. Steve told the sergeant on duty that he had been sent by Erskine. It was true enough.

Steve knocked politely on her door. 

The first thing that caught him was the scent.

It was faint, but it stirred something in him, deep in his belly, that moved down to his groin. He took a breath again, but the scent escaped him.

“Agent Carter? Ma’am?”

From inside, he heard a small crash. Something falling to floor? He waited, and a moment later, the door opened just an inch.

“Rogers?” Carter sounded as exhausted as Steve felt. “What… What are you doing here?”

Steve coughed. Carter peaked through the cracked door, and even from there, Steve could see the sweat on her brow. She looked down at him, but she wasn’t standing as straight as she usually did.

“Uh, sorry to disturb you, ma’am, but, uh, Dr. Erskine said he wanted to see you?”

Carter made a noise that was part sigh, part groan. “He’ll have to bloody wait. I’m… preoccupied.”

By now, with his proximity to Carter, the smell of her arousal washed over Steve. There was no wondering what was wrong anymore; Carter was rutting.

Steve had known she was an alpha from the moment he laid eyes on her. Military life usually suppressed ruts for alphas. Somehow, Carter hadn’t been so lucky with hers.

“If that’s all, Private Rogers, I’ll-”

Steve caught the door. His heart raced as he stood there looking up at Agent Carter. He didn’t know what the hell he was doing.

“If-” His throat dry, he swallowed and tried again. “If you need some help, I’m here.”

Agent Carter, as exhausted and wrung out as she looked, opened the door a fraction more. Her gaze and lust were palpable as her eyes swept over him. Suddenly, Steve’s uniform was far too hot and tight.

It took every ounce of effort not to run his fingers along his collar to loosen it.

“You don’t know what you’re asking, Steve.”

The way she said his name sent a shiver of need through his belly. Desperate, throaty, a hint of a growl, her voice had Steve wanting to go down on his knees for her right there in the doorway.

But despite this, they were still civilized. As Agent Carter held herself in check, so, too, did Steve. He swallowed again. 

“I think I do, ma’am.”

For a long moment, Agent Carter - no, Peggy - held his gaze. 

At last, she cleared her throat, and said, “It’d be inappropriate, Private.”

Steve bit his lip and looked down at his feet. He shifted his weight between them as he said, “Phillips thinks my very presence here is inappropriate. Because I’m too weak.” As he spoke, he raised his gaze to meet Peggy’s.

Again, the moment hung between them, and Steve could smell her arousal, wafting over him in waves.

“Phillips is wrong.” Peggy’s voice was firm. That conviction, more than anything else, made Steve’s heart skip.

Peggy opened the door.

In no time at all, she had him pressed against the now closed door, easily clasping both his wrists in one hand. Her body, pressed flush against his, was hot and soft with curves, but hard with muscle. Steve whined and tilted his head, baring his neck.

“You can still leave, Steve. I won't force you’”

Steve laughed, a rough huff of air that turned into a moan as he shifted his hips to press closer to Peggy. “Trust me. I want to be here. Please.” His voice cracked on the “please,” but he was too distracted by the way Peggy leaned in toward him to be ashamed.

She caught his lips with hers, and what started as a tender kiss turned into something more desperate. When they broke apart, each gasping for air, Steve’s knees shook. It was only Peggy’s grip that kept him standing at all.

Peggy’s scent surrounded Steve, and every instinct made him want to please her, to satisfy her. He had no idea how.

He wasn’t sure if it was a scent or a noise he made, but something made Peggy pull back. Her face was flushed, but her eyebrows gathered in confusion and concern. ‘What’s wrong?”

Steve blushed. He couldn’t look at her as he said, “I’ve never done this before. I’m not sure what to do.”

A tension in Peggy, one Steve hadn’t noticed, fled, and she loosened her grip on his wrists slightly. She leaned down to nuzzle his temple. “I’ll show you,” she said in his ear, her breath sending shivers across her skin. “That’s my job’”

She captured his mouth again, and she lifted her knee to rub against Steve’s crotch. He groaned, the sensation a shock crashing through him.

He followed Peggy’s lead as she led him to her bed. It creaked as she sat, pulling him down with her, but Steve was most enraptured by how overwhelming her scent was. He wanted to bury his nose in the sheets as he offered himself to her, offered himself so she could take her satisfaction.

And in return, he wanted Peggy to surround him, to be with him, to cherish him.

Steve suppressed the painful jab he felt in his heart. Romance wasn’t part of this, and he was foolish to bring it in. Even if, with the way that Peggy undressed him and guided him down her body, Steve felt like he could do this for a lifetime.

Peggy murmured orders to him. He pressed his face into her crotch. She was still clothed, but he kissed her thighs through her pants. Peggy’s breathing shifted, becoming rougher, heavier.

He could smell her so clearly now, the heady scent of her rut. He nosed at the intersection of her legs, as much as her pants would allow. He pressed into the seam, and if Peggy left him to his own choices, he might have just stayed there. But her fingers tugged at his hair, and he looked up to meet her eyes.

She ordered him off of her, and he waited, impatient but still, on the bed. She stood and began stripping. There was little that was sexual in her manner, but the proficient haste that she shed her clothes stirred something in him.

Peggy stalked toward him, towering above. She was well-muscled, the curves of her thighs and biceps adding to those of her breasts and hips. She was power, and Steve wanted her to be his power.

She held his head gently in her hands and leaned down to kiss him. This kiss was much gentler than the last. Steve melted into her touch.

“I won’t hurt you,” she whispered against his lips.

“I wouldn’t mind if you did,” Steve replied. He meant it.

Peggy smiled.

She guided him between her legs once again, and this time, there was no barrier. Steve leaned in, breathing deeply, and his cock ached between his own legs. Peggy held his head close, her fingers toying with his hair, as she told him to lick her, kiss her, tease her.

He did the best he could. Peggy released a constant stream of commentary, both praise and orders as he worked to adjust his technique to satisfy her.

He lost track of time between her legs. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours, but he was so enveloped by her scent and taste, the warmth of her flesh, that he could think of nothing else but her.

She orgasmed not once, but twice, as he used his mouth and fingers to please her, to kiss her clit and stroke inside her cunt. She ground down on his face, and Steve was so eager to lick into her as she did.

“Good boy,” she said, panting above him. Her rut had not yet abated, and Steve’s own arousal was only heightened by hers.

But if this was all she wanted, he would make himself be satisfied with it.

At last, unexpectedly, Peggy pulled his head away. She looked down at him with a smile, and her fingers played at his lips, running across his damp skin. Her thumb pressed in, and Steve gently sucked it.

“You are so beautiful, Steve.”

He flushed. No one had ever called Steve beautiful. He never even rated a conditional handsome. If it had been anyone else, Steve would have denied the compliment. WIth Peggy, however, he believed it.

She pushed him down until he was laid out on his back. Peggy’s eyes ran down his body, and he felt like she was devouring him. He wanted to be devoured by her.

She positioned herself above him, and she slowly sank down. Steve bit his lip as the warm walls of her cunt enveloped his cock. Steve held back a moan as she shifted and began to ride him.

She easily kept his wrists pinned to the bed. All Steve could do was lay there, looking up at her. She returned his gaze, her tongue darting out to wet her lips now and then, and Steve could not look away.

As his orgasm approached, Steve tilted his head back. He did it consciously. It was an offer. Steve knew, deep in his bones, that Peggy was the alpha he wanted. He wanted to be hers and only hers.

Peggy didn’t pause. She leaned in and bit his neck, hard enough to hurt, but not hard enough to draw blood.

She released his wrists and tangled her hands in his hair as she tipped them both over the edge.

Steve’s heart fluttered, and his breath caught as he came. He released into Peggy, and she tightened her grip on his cock, on his neck, on his head.

They came down together, but Peggy’s grip only relaxed slightly. Their breathing evened out, both breathing in and out together. As Steve hung to Peggy’s neck, he could feel her pulse fall in time with his heart.

Warmth spread through him, through every point of contact with Peggy into the rest of him. It was an unfamiliar warmth, but there was only one thing that Steve could call it.

_Home_.

The scent of Peggy’s rut still permeated the air, but there was something else underneath it, something Steve hadn’t noticed before. It was this scent that Steve would always be able to pick out, no matter the myriad of scents around them. It was his and Peggy’s bond. 

He was bonded. Steve’s eyes stung.

Peggy shifted then. She released his neck, but she did not slide off his cock. “Steve?” she said quietly, softly. “Steve, are you alright? What’s wrong?”

Steve shook his head lightly. “I… I’m alright. I’m just…” He took in a shaky breath, and then he smiled up at Peggy, wide and bright. “Happy.”

The concerned lines of Peggy’s face smoothed and were replaced with happy crinkles. “You’re mine,” she said, leaning in. She pressed her lips against Steve’s cheeks. “I’ll take care of you, Steve. I promise.”

They spent the night together. As they lay in the dark, Peggy confessed her rut had been prompted by Steve’s presence.

Steve was glad she could not see his blush.

“It’s rare, you know. Such a pair as we,” she said, stroking his hair. His head rested on her shoulder.

“You don’t have to tell me.” He wanted to laugh, he wanted to show her off, wanted to be shown off, wanted everyone to know he was Margaret Carter’s and no one else’s.

He had never thought it would happen. But here, now, with Peggy, he felt so safe and content, so _loved_ as she gently pet him.

As Steve drifted off, he thought of how he’d never been happier.


End file.
